fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Allyonert Grantz
Allyonert Grantz '(アリオネルト・グランツ ''Arioneruto Gurantsu) is a Mage from the Siren Feather Guild and a member of the Team Ino-Shika-Chō. He is also cursed with the spirit of the Butterfly, being now a Demon. Appearance Allyonert was revealed as a tall, well-built young man, with pale skin. He has white, messy hair, with a small bang of hair in the middle of his face, framing his eyes. His eyes are light brown and slightly keen. He dons a completely black outfit. He has a black turtle neck shirt, which collar has several small belts. Over his turtle neck shirt, he wears a black cape, that hides his black pants. Furthermore, on his head, he wears a black hat in a similar style to that of his collar. It is a simple black hat with several small belts around it. Personality Allyonert is usually portrayed as a calm person, with a very cold, callous, dispassionate demeanour, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. He is quite unique, in a way that is attitude is much more like that of a villain. He talks is a calm voice, and is rather phylosophical, as he wonders the secret of life. As he was cursed with the spirit of the butterfly (being now a demon), Allyonert does not seem to comprehend the Human trait of fighting against all odds His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is usually seen reflecting about the misteries of life, normally using very poetic expressions, as his catchphrase: "If life is so﻿ fair ,why do roses have thorns?". Magic and Abilities Magic SwallowStorm.PNG|Ice-Make: Swallow Storm WhiteWhale.jpeg|Ice-Make: Whale Burst IceDragon.JPG|Ice-Make: Dragon Dance WolfAvalanche.PNG|Ice-Make: Wolf Avalanche IcePrison2.JPG|Ice-Make: Freezing Pillar 'Ice-Make '(氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): '''Ice-Make is an Elemental Maker Magic. Ice-Make Magic is a magic which utilizes the element of ice. Allyonert can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, he can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. Allyonert can use both Static and Dynamic magic, but he rarely uses static magic, as Dynamic offers a greater control over his creations. His great skill with this technique earned him the title of The Frozen Butterfly '(also due to his curse). His Dynamic Magic not only creates living beings, but it can also manipulate inanimate objects (e.g. create a protusion from a lance). *'Ice Make: Swallow Storm (スワローストーム Suwarō Sutōmu): Creates a cluster of ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows, which the user then throws at the opponent. These needles can change direction in midair and will maim the opponent with their sharp wings. *'Ice Make: Whale Burst' (ホエールバースト Hoēru Bāsuto): Creates a humongous whale with a long narwhal horn out of ice to attack their opponent.This technique is used more as a distraction technique, or to block an opponent's movements, because of its size. It does, although, a tremendous amount of damage if hit. *'Ice Make: Dragon Dance' (ドラゴンダンス Doragon Dansu): Creates a giant dragon made out of ice. The technique is strong enough to freeze surounding water. *'Ice Make: Wolf Avalanche' (ウルフアバランシェ Urufu Abaranshe): Causes an avalanche when near a mountain and transforms the falling snow into a pack of wolves to attack the opponent. *'Ice Make: Frezing Pillar' (フリーズピラー Furīzu Pirā): The user can trap their opponent within the ice by controlling its movements and completely surrounding them in the ice. Abilities Butterfly Curse: Like the rest of his teammates, Ino-Shika-Chō, Allyonert was cursed when very young. He transforms into a butterfly when a certain condition is met. In his case, as he depends on ice to attack, if he is subdued to high temperatures, he will transform. He dislikes the heat because of this and hates the beach, as he constantly faints. Not only he transforms into a butterfly, as this curse makes him more vulnerable to heat.